


Orlesian Fashion

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, merawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian is worried about Merrill’s feet. Little does Merrill know that she has a surprise waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orlesian Fashion

During her first year at Kirkwall, Marian had been basically working for no real payment at all. Every coin she managed to gather was going to be used to pay the debt she and her family had gotten on their shoulders upon stepping into the city. Over the time, Marian had learned to both adore and hate the smell of freshly baked bread, for it tempted her so much with its smell when she had stumbled her way to Gamlen’s home in middle of the night. First few weeks had been the hardest, not simply because the smell was the strongest when she wasn’t used to it, but also because she was just getting used to Gamlen’s ‘cooking’.  
  
Marian had also been tempted to visit the Blooming Rose few times, feeling the burden and stress building up within her, but every time she had stopped right before opening the door. In a sense however, Marian was happy to have gone through this period in her life, for it had given her willpower and a new perspective on things she had previously taken mostly for granted.  
  
These days however, Marian was now known as the Champion of Kirkwall, a noble among nobles, a title that, in a way, rivalled even Viscount. One thing that separated her from the other nobles though, was the fact that she wasn’t very keen on reminding everyone of her status. One couldn’t really tell from her clothing to which class of people she belonged, yet everyone knew her name and most knew her story, or by very least bits and pieces of it, even if they varied rather wildly as well.  
  
No matter what Marian did however, the other nobles didn’t really bother to comment about it, at least not publicly. Her actions had changed things already, dividing people, but her latest course of action had certainly gotten people to bring up her name even more often than usually. Alongside her name and her title, however, was her other half, name unknown to most of the nobles and people in Kirkwall in general thus far: Merrill.  
  
The young Dalish elf had first been speculated to be but her servant, yet Hawke was quick to dismiss such accusations. To make matters clear, she didn’t shy away from showing her affection for her in public, often kissing her or simply cuddling with her, no matter where they were or who was looking at them. The word was quick to spread and soon the duo was a sight that no one glanced at with pointing fingers, but rather admiration or silent protest.  
  
  
There was one thing that Marian had never gotten around to asking Merrill or any other Dalish elf she had met in her life. Given how the day was calm and they were in no particular rush, it seemed like this sunny evening would be an optimal time to get know her beloved a little bit better. Lifting up one of her legs over the other, Marian coughed to clear her throat.  
“Merrill, I have to ask you something.” Marian said, turning to face Merrill with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
“Of course ma vhenan, you can ask me anything.” Merrill was quick to reply, rubbing her feet against one another to calm herself. She was in many ways already used to being seen in public with Hawke, still there was still a little part of her that was embarrassed by all the attention they attracted to themselves, yet for Hawke’s sake, she’d learn to live with it. Maybe it was the fact that she was Dalish, but despite that she was in relationship with not only another female, but a human one at that. If Marian wasn’t viewed so highly among her clan, they would have openly showed their true feelings about their relationship.  
  
Marian smiled as her glance turned to look at Merrill’s slightly fidgeting feet. She had often complained about how rough stone and tunnels could be, but despite that, there were still many elves, Dalish in particular, who seemed to prefer to be barefooted.  
“I’ve always wanted to know why you seem hesitant to wear shoes. I assume it’s some sort of Dalish thing, right?” Marian asked, tilting her head a bit to the side.  
  
If there was one topic that Merrill loved to talk about, it was indeed Dalish history and culture, or pretty much anything related to them. Normally, no one really bothered to listen to her, not even her fellow clan members most of the time, yet now the person most dearest to her asked her in specific to talk about just that. Merrill mumbled at first, stumbling with her words even before they left her barely open mouth, but upon feeling Marian’s hand on her cheek, she slowly calmed down and gathered herself once more.  
  
“Well…you see, we believe that this way we’re more connected to the earth underneath us. When the grass or dirt gets in between your toes, it’s almost like you’re one with everything. And to some it’s a sign of humbleness as well…although admittedly, at times it’s…a bit impractical to say the least.” Merrill said with a giggle, swiping some of her hair away from her eyes.  
  
The explanation did make sense, however at same time it didn’t. It was understandable to not wear shoes in places like Sundermount, yet in Kirkwall, it seemed not only like a poor choice, but downright harmful one at that.  
  
“I understand…so you believe that all the spirits and such that are part of the ground underneath you are more connected to you when you’re barefooted, makes sense…but why would you choose to do that in here? You know it just as well as I do by now, that Kirkwall is far, far different from any real environment with trees and bunnies and such. If you ask me, even fish here isn’t fresh… and we’re in a port town.“ Marian said, shivering visibly upon remembering her bad luck at deciding to pay a fish merchant too little for his fish, only to end up puking later as the fish she had been given had been rotten.  
  
“Well yes…and to answer to your question…well, you see…” Merrill poked her index fingers’ against each other, avoiding Marian’s gaze for a short moment before turning to face her.  
“It’s mostly just a habit that has a bit of a trouble dying…as you humans say, old habits die hard…um…that is how that saying goes right?”  
  
If her rambling wasn’t cute enough, then her genuine concern over silly things certainly brought her over the limit. Marian couldn’t help herself not to laugh, grabbing now a hold of Merrill’s shoulder for support as she pulled herself together. It was hard to imagine that someone as innocent as her was a blood mage, yet it was but one of the many things that made Merrill so enticing to her.  
  
“Yes, that’s how the saying goes Merrill. But while that may be true, I think it’s a high time we get you a proper shoes. You can be barefeet at our place all you want–” Marian flashed Merrill a grin, caressing her tattooed cheek with it softly before continuing.  
  
“–and I’d actually prefer it that way…but call me old fashioned, but I rather have a girl without callus’ than with when given a chance to choose.” Marian chuckled.  
  
Merrill was quick to join her, although her laughing was a lot more quiet and mostly gigglish, with occasional snort here and there.  
“Heh…I see what you mean. Also maybe that will make the nobles not pay so much attention to me…it’s…admittedly a bit troublesome…when they’re always gazing at you as if you’re a wanted criminal…and I haven’t even done anything illegal! Not…not that I know all the human laws that well though…I swear, some of them have a really big loopholes in them.” Merrill defended herself, folding her arms in her lap before she leaned down to rest up against Marian.  
  
Part of Marian wanted to tell Merrill that picking flowers from someone else’s property was indeed illegal, despite nature being meant for everyone, but this wasn’t the time nor the place for that.  
  
“There’s a new shipment of clothes coming in today from Orlais. I paid a merchant extra so that we’d get exclusive rights to his wares, a bit like…exclusive first customers sorta deal. How about we go and get you some nice and fashionable shoes then?” Hawke whispered, reaching out for Merrill’s feet. Her fingers gently touched the bottom of her feet, leaving trails in it with her fingernail before she pushed her fingers in between the small gaps of her toes.  
  
It had taken Merrill surprisingly long to get used to public affections with Hawke. Even holding hands or kisses on a cheek were something that had taken her months to get used to, yet she didn’t even have to hear her say it to know what Marian had in mind.  
  
“Well…maybe we could…buy two pairs of shoes then? One for the streets and one for the sheets? Would you like that…emma lath?” Merrill had seen the way Marian had looked at her feet and upon discussing it with Isabela, she had indeed confirmed that liking one’s legs was indeed an actual thing.  
  
“Well I do like the sound of that.” Marian said, wide grin spreading on her face as she lifted up Merrill into her lap, causing her to yelp momentarily.  
  
Spending some coin didn’t bother her anymore, even if the prices for anything Orlais attached to them were ridiculous, yet for once in her life, she had a good reason to spend it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
